ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Eleventh's Hour/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Eleventh's Hour - Bastok Mines |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Elki:' Ah, it's you. Thank you for the other day. As you might have guessed, visiting my great-grandfather's grave was not the only thing I came here to do. Elki: Upon further examination of my great-grandfather's diary, I've come to believe that there were eleven pioneers who dug the Palborough Mines, not ten. Elki: My great-grandfather seemed to truly regret the fact that this last pioneer's name was never recorded in the annals alongside theirs. Elki: I believe the name you found, this "Vig****t O**," is the name of that last pioneer... Elki: But I can't seem to find a name to fit those letters. It has been more than a hundred fifty years, so I don't think he'd still be alive, but... Elki: If you can find any information on this person, I'd be truly grateful. Help investigate?" *>>''Ask for more information. *''Help'' *''Don't Help.'' Elki: The Palborough Mines were the first mines to be dug using "explosives," a Hume invention. Elki: Before then, Bastok had to rely on the strength of the Galka to dig the mines. When the ten Hume pioneers dug one using only their wits and technology, it was a major turning point in Bastok's history. Elki: Any other clue that might shed light on the Palborough Mines' past would be in the mines themselves. Help investigate? *''Ask for more information.'' *>>''Help.'' *''Don't help.'' Elki: Thank you. If you find anything out, please tell me right away. Help investigate? *''Ask for more information.'' *''Help.'' *>>''Don't help.'' Elki: I see... Thanks anyway. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Eleventh's Hour - Palborough Mines - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''You travel to the third floor.'' You see an old iron box. Examine the iron box? *>>''Yes'' *''No'' You look inside the box. You see several toolboxes, still filled with tools. You find one with a name engraved on the cover. The name reads, "Vigilant Owl." Take the toolbox with you? *>>''Yes'' *''No'' Obtained key item: Old Toolbox. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Eleventh's Hour - Bastok Mines - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Elki:' Eleven sets of tools? The names of the pioneers are written on them... Elki: The eleventh pioneer's name was "Vigilant Owl"? It sounds like a Galka name. Elki: And they say the Palborough Mines were dug only by Humes... Elki: Wait, there's another inscription on this tool... "Babenn"? Is that another name? Elki: I wonder what this means... I'll try to find out more on my side, but let me know if you come across any more information. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Eleventh's Hour - Bastok Mines |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Babenn:' Hmm? What is it you want with an old Galka like me? Babenn: Vigilant...Owl? That name does not mean anything to me. (Babenn turns his back to you and faces the wall.) Babenn: I have nothing to tell you. Go, and take that old toolbox with you. Gumbah: Ah, now I understand... (Gumbah walks in.) Gumbah: Is that why you don't like talking about the past, then, Babenn? Gumbah: But it's been more than a hundred and fifty years. Don't you think it's time you told your story? Babenn: Gumbah... What are you doing here? ''Gumbah talks loudly over his shoulder into the other room:'' You must've figured it out by now, right? Galka in Bastok have two names. ''Gumbah turns back to Babenn: One is our given name. The other...a name that Humes give us if they can't pronounce the first one. 'Gumbah:' "Vigilant Owl" ...that was what they called you, wasn't it, Babenn? You've told me before...and I haven't forgotten. 'Babenn' throws his hands in the air'': Meddling child... That was more than a century ago. That name belongs in the past. Babenn: Wait... Who's there? Show yourself! ''Elki walks into the room'': My great-grandfather did not forget, Sir Vigilant Owl... No, Sir Babenn. ''Babenn walks over to Elki: Omran...!? No, you cannot be him. Humes do not live longer than a hundred years. 'Elki:' Omran was my great-grandfather. He used to tell me about the mines when I was young...but whenever he did, it was with sadness and regret. 'Elki:' He often said: "If you manage to achieve anything worthwhile in life, it is because you were lucky enough to have met the best people anyone could meet." 'Babenn' crosses his arms'': Omran said that? He uncrosses his arms and the camera rotates behind him. Babenn: Listen and remember, heir to Omran. In those days, Humes were in need of pride. Pride in having dug a mine without anyone else's help. Babenn: My name had no place on their monument, and this I accepted. Babenn: Some need their achievements carved in stone, even though stone can weather and fade. It was a small price I paid for thier fame. Elki: No! My great-grandfather did not seek fame! Camera moves to the side showing both Babenn and Elki. Babenn: Enough. You know as well as I do that Galka and Humes do not live in the same flow of time. Elki: ... Babenn: But I can tell you one thing. A hundred and fifty years ago, during those few days when we sought for mythril in the cold, dark tunnels...we saw the world with the same eyes. Babenn: And that, to me, is enough. No matter what people say, and even if the others are long gone, my memories are still with me. Camera moves behind Elki. Babenn: Heir to Omran, seek not the trueness of our bond in days long past, but that of bonds you share with others in this time, in this world. Elki: ...I understand. Farewell, sir. Elki leaves and Gumbah walks in front of Babenn with his hands on his hips. Gumbah: That was pretty complicated... I really hope he understood. ''Babenn throws his hands in the air again'': You're the one who complicated matters. You bought him here, did you not? Babenn: And where did you hear about my past? I don't remember telling you. Gumbah: Oh, really? That's weird... Uh... I think Werei told me, yeah. Gumbah: Anyways, I gotta run! Bye! Gumbah sprints out the door. Babenn turns to you. Babenn: It seems I owe you an apology. This is for bringing my old toolbox back to me. Take it. Obtained: Small Sword |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !The Eleventh's Hour - Bastok Mines - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''Optional: Talk to Parraggoh any time after starting this quest.'' Parraggoh: An eleventh Palborough Mines Pioneer? Then it is as I thought! Parraggoh: The Palborough Mines Logs you brought me-- the more I read them, the more I am convinced someone has tampered with them! Parraggoh: It must be Humes! Only they would go so far as erasing our history to protect their over-swollen pride! Parraggoh: I... My apologies. I should not let my emotions get the better of me.